<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A History by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229415">A History</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Books, Gen, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Selena is in need of a few books from Windmire's best bookstore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a prompt, 'How to shore up eroding friendships'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Selena knew the shop well enough, but there was always a moment when she stepped into it that left her a little breathless. Three floors of books- new, used, and questionable -spread out in front of her, their smell tangled with the scent of incense burning somewhere deep within the shop. Likely, there was a small dusk dragon altar, but Selena had never found it. She suspected there were entire sections of the shop that she hadn't even seen, but at this point she didn't want to ask, either. </p><p>She was after one book in particular, but she had time to look around. Sometimes interesting things turned up. Sometimes there were new books from some of Lady Camilla's favorite authors. Sometimes... </p><p>Sometimes it was nice to just walk around and see what there was. </p><p>She turned to the left and towards the first staircase, reaching over piles of stacked on each step to keep a light hand on the railing. </p><p>Passing through the "Advice" section, Selena couldn't help but smile at the battered and worn copy of <i>Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight</i> that had appeared a few months ago. It was settled alongside <i>How to Shore Up Eroding Friendships</i> and <i>Care and Feeding of Wyvern Riders</i>, the latter of which sometimes tempted Selena in a purely terrible way. Considering the amount of wyverns in her life both now and before... </p><p>Tugging the book off the shelf, she checked the carefully-inscribed price slip and decided it was well within her budget. <i>Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight</i> stayed right where it was, though. How a copy had wandered all the way from Ylisse to Nohr, Selena would never know, but she suspected the ever-present Annas and their impressive trade networks. </p><p>Sure that she needed no further advice or "Advice", Selena wandered onward. She was after a particular book, yet again, one she'd bought so many copes of lately that she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid the clerk's commentary on her profession. </p><p>At the back of the second floor was a section that Selena supposed would generally be referred to as a children's section, but she found it useful for simple explanations and easier reading in general. Beruka liked the illustration-filled books on wildlife that Selena had found for her. They were certainly more enjoyable than most of the more specialized books that Selena had found. </p><p>Selena had found her first copy of <i>A History of Nohr</i> tucked in beside other slim volumes on similar topics. There always seemed to be a copy or two in that same slot, something that Selena couldn't help but find amusing. The book was out-dated, anyway. It only covered up through the beginning of the reign of King Xander's grandfather and there didn't seem to be any newer editions yet. Still, it had been invaluable for a foreigner like herself to get the basics of the realm and culture down. She'd known what to look for after reading it and where she'd need to study more. </p><p>It had been a lot of work, but Selena was sure of herself now. She was as knowledgeable in all things Nohr as anyone who'd been born in the kingdom. </p><p>The second copy she'd purchased had been a replacement for her original book, which she'd given away. Even though she'd long-since absorbed everything in it and had no further use for its contents, not having it on her shelves seemed odd and wrong. So she'd purchased another copy, and then not long after needed yet another. And another and then--</p><p>The clerk had remembered her and... </p><p>There was no way she could deny it now, either. This would be her... at least her sixth copy and fifth within the last year... Well, sixth, seventh, and eighth, if there happened to be three copies. </p><p>Selena wasn't even sure how this task had fallen to her, but she wasn't going to complain about it. Just like Nohr had given her something, Nohr was giving what it could to those who were making a new home in it. </p><p>There were two copies of <i>A History of Nohr</i> on the shelf, both marked with the name of a school. Selena wondered if the school was still around and if they might have a supply they were slowly discarding. She'd just offer to purchase the lot of them at the rate she was going. There was certainly space in the castle for a stack of books... </p><p>She'd hoped for three, but two would work. She stacked both copies on top of <i>Care and Feeding of Wyvern Riders</i> and then pulled out a new-looking volume on Hoshidan plants. Perhaps a little tame for Beruka, but Selena put it on her pile anyway. </p><p>From there, Selena wandered back to the stairway. She had time to wander upward, but there was no need. She headed down instead, pausing to cede the railing to an ascending customer along the way. </p><p>The lowest level was a maze of high shelves, but Selena knew where she was going. She might not be able to find a previously undiscovered section, but she knew where the romance novels were and where to look for something for Lady Camilla. She couldn't very well return without a gift for her Lady, after all. And, unfortunately, she knew enough about the genre to keep Lady Camilla quite satisfied. </p><p>And honestly, she was sure that Lady Camilla had every book on exotic poisons and unique weaponry that the shop had ever acquired. Romances, however... </p><p>Selena picked up a curious book and then leaned to read the sign beside it. Ah, a story from Hoshido. Well, that would be a treat. Onto her pile it went, and perhaps she could borrow it when Lady Camilla had finished it. More and more things from Hoshido were appearing in Nohr and Selena knew the opposite was true as well. </p><p>It was a good feeling. But not one to linger on. The books in her arms were getting heavy. </p><p>She traced her steps back to the clerk's counter and put them in a pile. </p><p>"Ah, the governess," the clerk said with a little smile. "What are you teaching today?" </p><p>It was better than "nanny", at least, which had been the first incorrect occupation she'd been saddled with. </p><p>"The usual," Selena replied flatly. "I actually could use a third copy if--" </p><p>Before she could finish, a third copy of <i>A History of Nohr</i> was on the counter. </p><p>"I set it aside just for you," the clerk explained. "Though I suppose I'll have to do it again?" </p><p>Selena sighed. "Yeah, probably. Thanks." </p><p>The books were wrapped and coins exchanged hands and a moment later, Selena was back out in the crisp late-autumn air. </p><p>She was sure she had more shopping to do, or at least shopping she could do, or she could shop, at least, whether she needed to or not... </p><p>But what she really wanted was to head back to the castle, disperse her purchases, and then curl up beside the first hearth she could find... </p><p>And read.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>